


won't accept your silence

by aunt_zelda



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blood, Cutting, F/F, Knifeplay, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: “What’s your problem?” Melanie hisses one day when Daisy purposefully gets too close to her in the break room.“You.” Daisy says simply.“Excuse me?” Melanie stands her ground.  “We’ve got a problem?”“Yeah. But I know what you need.” Daisy growls, leaning in too close to be friendly.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Melanie King/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2020





	won't accept your silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallprotector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallprotector/gifts).



> Had a lot of fun writing these three, hope you enjoy!

Melanie’s a problem.

Daisy isn’t at the Institute much these days, but she doesn’t have to be there long to realize that Melanie is a problem. 

It’s not that Melanie _has_ problems. They all do. It’s that Melanie _is_ a problem. She’s got a whole lot of rage and anger bubbling up and nowhere to send it. Daisy’s known plenty of people like that in the past. Some of them were other cops, who got a bit too enthusiastic in subduing suspects. Some of them were people who went on violent sprees and had to be stopped. 

“What’s your problem?” Melanie hisses one day when Daisy purposefully gets too close to her in the break room. 

“You.” Daisy says simply. 

“Excuse me?” Melanie stands her ground. “We’ve got a problem?”

“Yeah. But I know what you need.” Daisy growls, leaning in too close to be friendly. 

“Fuck you!” Melanie snaps.

“You wish.” Daisy doesn’t step back, despite the loud outburst. “I don’t fuck mouthy little brats.”

That makes Melanie’s face go red, and not just from anger. “I’m … I’m not a …” she seems a little deflated by this sudden turn in conversation. 

“Yeah, you are.” Daisy leans a hand against the wall, relishing the feeling of boxing Melanie in. “We can work on that if you like. Might get Basira in on it if you’re worth the time.”

Melanie’s eyes go wide and she visibly gulps. 

Daisy wants to follow that movement with her tongue, with her teeth, rake her incisors over that soft flesh and make Melanie squeal. She bets Melanie is loud, yowls like a cat in an alley. Daisy wants desperately to render her into a begging little mess. 

“Think about it.” Daisy shrugs and backs off, like she wasn’t just contemplating pinning Melanie down and making her scream in an exquisite blend of pleasure and pain. 

Melanie looks like she’ll think of nothing else for the foreseeable future. 

~*~

Daisy smirks at the way Melanie visibly perks up every time she stops by the office after that. It’s obvious and adorable and enticing. Even better are the shirts Melanie’s taken to wearing, low necklines that keep her throat nice and exposed and show off the little she’s got in the chest. 

“Got a badge bunny in the office.” Basira drawls from behind her latest book, after a fortnight or so of this teasing. 

“It’s not the cop thing. I think.” Daisy rankles at that a bit. She doesn’t like not being a cop anymore, she misses that feeling of being on a team, part of an order, knowing the others would have her back and she’d have theirs. When she goes out on a mission now she feels exposed, like something’s lurking just around the corner, or someone’s leering at her from a window. 

“She wants you. Can practically smell her.” Basira plays it cool but Daisy knows her better than that.

“Jealous?” Daisy grins. She likes when Basira gets jealous and possessive. It never fails to stir her from whatever slump she was in and always ends in fantastic sex for both of them. Daisy used to flirt in clubs just to rile Basira up sometimes, until they broke a door and got kicked out of their second favorite lesbian bar.

“Mmmm, not quite.” Basira puts down her book. “I want in. If I’ve gotta stay here and see her five days a week, I want to be a part of this.”

Daisy nods. They’ve fucked people before, together. It’s fun when the rhythm is right. She has a good feeling about Melanie, if properly handled. 

“Your place or mine?” Daisy asks. 

“Mine. Unless you’ve gotten a new place after that shithole with the broken elevator?”

Daisy hasn’t. She’s barely there any more, with all this running around for Elias. “Nah. Yours it is.”

Basira licks her lips. “Bring your kit. I’ll get my toys ready.” 

~*~

Melanie’s fidgeting. Her knee is jittery and Daisy feels a snarl coming on. 

Basira sighs heavily. “Daisy, you can stop that you know.”

Daisy remembers where she is. They’re in Basira’s flat and Melanie’s here to get fucked. Daisy can do whatever she likes … so long as Melanie doesn’t say her safeword. 

Standing up, Daisy feels the tension leaving her body. It’s bliss, stalking towards Melanie, Melanie watching her all the while and frozen in anticipation. 

“You wore this today?” Daisy presses her hand to the fabric of Melanie’s low-cut blouse. “At the office?”

“Yeah. What of it?” Melanie juts out her chin in a challenge.

Daisy gropes her breasts blatantly. She’s wanted to get her hands on Melanie this long and she’s not one for denying herself any longer than necessary. 

Melanie gasps, but doesn’t move away. 

“Oh, lovely,” Daisy pushing the fabric down and finds Melanie’s got on a very fetching bra, all lace and pretty patterns in black and gold. “You wrapped yourself up for us.”

Melanie arches her back. Her pupils have gone dark already and Daisy’s barely done anything. 

“Let’s get you ready.” Daisy starts stripping Melanie’s clothes off, leaves the bra and the matching panties. She wants to rip the delicate fabric, but holds herself back for now. There’ll be time to get rough later, and there’s no sense in ruining Melanie’s clothes.

Then Basira swoops in with the rope. It’s red, and the color isn’t quite right, but that’s fine for now because Daisy wants Melanie immobilized. She holds Melanie steady while Basira ties the knots, binding Melanie to a stiff-backed wooden chair. 

Melanie’s breathing heavily now, turning her head from side to side to watch Basira work.

“Relax. She knows what she’s doing.” Daisy chides, taking Melanie by the chin. “We need you to stay still, so we can play with you properly.” 

“I’m not a toy.” Melanie says, an automatic reaction to the phrasing. 

“You sure about that?” Daisy slips her fingers under the bra and finds a nipple. She pinches and Melanie yelps. “Oh, that was fun.” She does it again, and then on the other nipple, and varies the pinches with strokes. 

Soon Melanie is moaning, all protests about not being a toy long forgotten. 

“Basira you gotta try this.” Daisy says. “She’s so responsive.”

“I’d rather try something else.” Basira holds up one of her knives. 

Melanie goes still, mouth gaping wide in surprise. “That’s … um …” she squirms as best the ropes will allow. 

Daisy takes a half step back to watch Basira work. 

Basira traces the blade along Melanie’s arm, up over her bare shoulder and then presses the point underneath her chin, tipping her head up. “How are you about cutting?”

Melanie visibly gulps. “Yes, please.”

Basira makes a pleased sound and traces the knife down, dragging a delicate cut along Melanie’s collarbone. 

Melanie gasps and holds very still. Daisy watches as a narrow line of blood appears and starts to drip down her skin. 

They both look so gorgeous like this, Melanie bound and utterly helpless, Basira focused on her work and stroking the knife down over Melanie’s belly and thighs. Daisy licks her lips. 

Basira makes two shallow cuts, one on each of Melanie’s legs. 

Melanie squeals and arches her back, jutting out her breasts more prominently. 

“You’re right, she’s very responsive.” Basira cups Melanie’s chin in her hand. “There’s a good girl. Don’t hold back. Make all the sounds you like, we want to hear them.”

“Oh, oh god.” Melanie gulps. 

“Mmm, ‘Basira’ will do for now, but we can revisit that later.” Basira flicks the knife across Melanie’s shoulder and Melanie cries out again, more in shock than pain. 

Daisy kneels down between Melanie’s bound legs. She mouths at Melanie through the fabric of her panties, tasting her, applying pressure more than direct stimulation. 

Melanie makes the most delightful noises during this. Daisy could happily stay here all night. 

“Give me a color, Melanie.” Basira insists. 

Daisy growls at the interruption: Melanie’s a big girl, she’ll say her word if she needs to. 

“Guh … green …” Melanie slurs. 

Daisy exchanges a look with Basira, who glares at her. Daisy looks away and focuses at the task at hand. 

“Should we keep doing this all night?” Daisy wonders aloud, digging her nails into Melanie’s skin. “Should we get the candles and drizzle wax on her?” Daisy licks a stripe on Melanie’s leg. 

“I want … I want …” Melanie whimpers. 

“What do you want?” Daisy smirks. “I think I can guess.”

“I want to hear you say it.” Basira purrs. 

Daisy traces her fingers delicately over the wet spot on Melanie’s panties. The result is a beautiful series of twitches from Melanie’s body, radiating out from the spot, making her toes curl. 

“There, please!” Melanie begs. “Your fingers … tongue … _something_ … please I need it … use me … fuck me …”

“Uh-uh, we’re not going to fuck you.” Daisy laughs. “You’ll get off on this, or not at all.” Daisy presses the pommel of the dagger against Melanie. She watches as Melanie’s hips work frantically to grind herself against the thing. Daisy has no idea if she can come like this, but she wants to watch Melanie try. 

Basira is biting Melanie again, digging her teeth into Melanie’s neck and pressing a finger over the scratch on her collarbone. Daisy can see Basira’s fingers between her own legs and catches the tell-tale shudder as Basira comes, notes the fluttering of her eyelids and silent gasp overwhelmed by Melanie’s cries. 

“Please, please, please!” Melanie sounds like she might be sobbing out of sheer desperation. 

“Be a good girl and come for us.” Daisy urges. “I know you can do it. You’re close. I can feel how close you are.” Daisy can practically hear Melanie’s blood pumping frantically. “You’re so fucking beautiful like this. Christ, I shoulda done this to you months ago.”

Melanie comes with a wailing cry, shuddering all over. Her body spasms and Daisy feels her own blood pulse with excitement. It’s a rush, bringing someone over the edge like that, not as much as other things but it’s still a rush and Daisy loves it. 

Basira starts untying Melanie from the chair, rubbing her arms and shoulders and guiding her to a towel on the couch. She pets Melanie idly with one hand, stroking herself with her other hand. 

Daisy fetches some water and snacks, ignoring her own need until the other two are snacking. Then Daisy pulls out one of the toys and rides it until her own orgasm ripples through her body. 

Melanie watches her curiously during the process. “I could have done that for you,” she says, almost reproachfully. 

“I know. Didn’t want that today though.” Daisy shrugs. Today was about settling Melanie, not about Daisy’s own fulfillment. 

Next time though … next time might be very different. One look to Basira all but confirms that for Daisy.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] won't accept your silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030800) by Anonymous 




End file.
